


Call Me Colonel ;)

by skelebro



Category: I Love You Colonel Sanders! (Visual Novel), KFC "Colonel Sanders" Commercials
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skelebro/pseuds/skelebro
Summary: fuck popeyesthis was a joke but now I like writing this
Relationships: Colonel Sanders (KFC)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Call Me Colonel ;)

There‌ ‌was‌ ‌something‌ ‌happening‌ ‌today,‌ ‌you‌ ‌could‌ ‌feel‌ ‌it‌ ‌in‌ ‌your‌ ‌bones,‌ ‌today‌ ‌was‌ ‌going‌‌to‌ ‌be‌ ‌a‌ ‌good‌ ‌day.‌ ‌You‌ ‌put‌ ‌on‌ ‌your‌ ‌playlist‌ ‌and‌ ‌grabbed‌ ‌your‌ ‌work‌ ‌uniform,‌ ‌heading‌ ‌to‌ ‌your‌‌bathroom‌ ‌to‌ ‌hop‌ ‌in‌ ‌the‌ ‌shower.‌ ‌You‌ ‌didn’t‌ ‌like‌ ‌your‌ ‌job,‌ ‌who‌ ‌actually‌ ‌enjoys‌ ‌working‌ ‌in‌ ‌a‌ ‌fast‌‌food‌ ‌place?‌ ‌The‌ ‌long‌ ‌hours,‌ ‌little‌ ‌pay,‌ ‌and‌ ‌obnoxious‌ ‌customers‌ ‌had‌ ‌you‌ ‌close‌ ‌to‌ ‌quitting‌‌several‌ ‌times,‌ ‌but‌ ‌every‌ ‌time‌ ‌you‌ ‌remembered‌ ‌your‌ ‌student‌ ‌loans,‌ ‌a‌ ‌thing‌ ‌that‌ ‌has‌ ‌been‌‌hanging‌ ‌over‌ ‌your‌ ‌head‌ ‌for‌ ‌the‌ ‌past‌ ‌2‌ ‌years.‌ ‌Hopefully‌ ‌attending‌ ‌culinary‌ ‌school‌ ‌will‌ ‌get‌ ‌you‌ ‌into‌‌a‌ ‌chef‌ ‌role‌ ‌in‌ ‌a‌ ‌high‌ ‌paying‌ ‌fancy‌ ‌restaurant‌ ‌in‌ ‌the‌ ‌near‌ ‌future.‌‌‌

Hopping‌ ‌out‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌ ‌shower‌ ‌you‌ ‌throw‌ ‌on‌ ‌your‌ ‌uniform‌ ‌and‌ ‌tie‌ ‌your‌ ‌hair‌ ‌into‌ ‌a‌ ‌ponytail,‌‌pulling‌ ‌it‌ ‌through‌ ‌the‌ ‌hole‌ ‌in‌ ‌the‌ ‌back‌ ‌of‌ ‌your‌ ‌work‌ ‌hat.‌ ‌You‌ ‌checked‌ ‌your‌ ‌appearance‌ ‌in‌ ‌the‌‌mirror‌ ‌before‌ ‌grabbing‌ ‌your‌ ‌keys‌ ‌and‌ ‌heading‌ ‌out‌ ‌the‌ ‌door‌ ‌for‌ ‌work.‌‌‌

In‌ ‌the‌ ‌car‌ ‌you‌ ‌turned‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌ ‌radio,‌ ‌a‌ ‌popeyes‌ ‌commercial‌ ‌cuts‌ ‌off‌ ‌your‌ ‌favorite‌ ‌song‌ ‌and‌‌you‌ ‌groan,‌ ‌completely‌ ‌switching‌ ‌off‌ ‌the‌ ‌radio‌ ‌until‌ ‌you‌ ‌arrive‌ ‌at‌ ‌work.‌ ‌The‌ ‌popeyes‌ ‌commercials‌‌only‌ ‌ever‌ ‌remind‌ ‌you‌ ‌of‌ ‌your‌ ‌shitty‌ ‌job,‌ ‌working‌ ‌at‌ ‌a‌ ‌place‌ ‌that‌ ‌sells‌ ‌half-assed‌ ‌fried‌ ‌chicken.‌ ‌At‌‌least‌ ‌you‌ ‌got‌ ‌a‌ ‌discount‌ ‌when‌ ‌you‌ ‌went‌ ‌on‌ ‌lunch‌ ‌break.‌ ‌You‌ ‌usually‌ ‌just‌ ‌got‌ ‌a‌ ‌soda‌ ‌to‌ ‌go‌ ‌with‌‌your‌ ‌pb&j‌ ‌you‌ ‌bring‌ ‌to‌ ‌work‌ ‌from‌ ‌home,‌ ‌though.‌‌‌

After‌ ‌about‌ ‌three‌ ‌hours,‌ ‌the‌ ‌lunch‌ ‌rush‌ ‌begins‌ ‌filling‌ ‌the‌ ‌dining‌ ‌area‌ ‌and‌ ‌lining‌ ‌up‌ ‌to‌ order‌ ‌their‌ ‌food.‌ ‌After‌ ‌a‌ ‌few‌ ‌uneventful‌ ‌orders,‌ ‌you‌ ‌begin‌ ‌thinking‌ ‌that‌ ‌maybe‌ ‌today‌ ‌is‌ ‌going‌ ‌to‌‌run‌ ‌smoothly,‌ ‌and‌ ‌you‌ ‌begin‌ ‌to‌ ‌reach‌ ‌the‌ ‌last‌ ‌couple‌ ‌of‌ ‌people‌ ‌in‌ ‌your‌ ‌line.‌ ‌Then,‌ ‌someone‌ ‌with‌ the‌ ‌haircut‌ ‌that‌ ‌is‌ ‌equal‌ ‌to‌ ‌about‌ ‌a‌ ‌trillion‌ ‌red‌ ‌flags‌ ‌shows‌ ‌up,‌ ‌demanding‌ ‌something‌ ‌that‌ ‌is‌ ‌very‌‌clearly‌ ‌only‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌ ‌menu‌ ‌at‌ ‌taco‌ ‌bell.‌ ‌“I’m‌ ‌sorry,‌ ‌but‌ ‌we‌ ‌don’t‌ ‌serve‌ ‌quesadillas‌ ‌at‌ ‌popeyes,‌ ‌is‌‌there‌ ‌something‌ ‌else‌ ‌you’d‌ ‌like?”‌ ‌You‌ ‌ask,‌ ‌which‌ ‌only‌ ‌makes‌ ‌the‌ ‌womans‌ ‌face‌ ‌go‌ ‌red,‌ ‌and‌ ‌she‌ begins‌ ‌shouting‌ ‌at‌ ‌you‌ ‌asking‌ ‌for‌ ‌a‌ ‌manager,‌ ‌and‌ ‌when‌ ‌your‌ ‌manager‌ ‌appears‌ ‌she‌ ‌begins‌ shouting‌ ‌at‌ ‌her.‌‌

Suddenly‌ ‌a‌ ‌tall‌ ‌man‌ ‌with‌ ‌striking‌ ‌white‌ ‌hair‌ ‌in‌ ‌an‌ ‌all-white‌ ‌suit‌ ‌steps‌ ‌up,‌ ‌“Ma’am‌ ‌they’ve‌‌already‌ ‌told‌ ‌you‌ ‌that‌ ‌they‌ ‌don’t‌ ‌serve‌ ‌that,‌ ‌I‌ ‌think‌ ‌it’s‌ ‌time‌ ‌for‌ ‌you‌ ‌to‌ ‌leave.”‌ ‌His‌ ‌words‌ ‌are‌ ‌clear‌‌and‌ ‌concise,‌ ‌and‌ ‌when‌ ‌the‌ ‌woman‌ ‌can’t‌ ‌find‌ ‌any‌ ‌arguments,‌ ‌she‌ ‌leaves.‌ ‌You‌ ‌smile‌ ‌at‌ ‌him‌‌gratefully,‌ ‌and‌ ‌he‌ ‌returns‌ ‌it‌ ‌with‌ ‌a‌ ‌wink.‌ ‌He‌ ‌orders‌ ‌a‌ ‌soda,‌ ‌and‌ ‌you‌ ‌note‌ ‌that‌ ‌he’s‌ ‌probably‌ ‌not‌‌into‌ ‌the‌ ‌food‌ ‌there‌ ‌too.‌ ‌When‌ ‌you‌ ‌hand‌ ‌him‌ ‌his‌ ‌drink,‌ ‌you‌ ‌notice‌ ‌how‌ ‌handsome‌ ‌he‌ ‌is,‌ ‌despite‌‌the‌ ‌white‌ ‌hair,‌ ‌he‌ ‌looks‌ ‌young‌ ‌and‌ ‌energetic.‌ ‌He’s‌ ‌incredibly‌ ‌tall‌ ‌and‌ ‌muscular,‌ ‌and‌ ‌you‌ ‌feel‌‌your‌ ‌heart‌ ‌pounding.‌ ‌You‌ ‌quickly‌ ‌scribble‌ ‌your‌ ‌number‌ ‌on‌ ‌a‌ ‌napkin‌ ‌and‌ ‌hand‌ ‌it‌ ‌to‌ ‌him‌ ‌with‌ ‌his‌‌drink,‌ ‌hoping‌ ‌he‌ ‌sees‌ ‌it‌ ‌and‌ ‌messages‌ ‌you‌ ‌later.‌ ‌“Have‌ ‌a‌ ‌good‌ ‌day,”‌ ‌You‌ ‌say,‌ ‌almost‌ ‌unable‌ ‌to‌‌take‌ ‌your‌ ‌eyes‌ ‌away‌ ‌from‌ ‌the‌ ‌man‌ ‌as‌ ‌he‌ ‌walks‌ ‌away.‌‌

The‌ ‌rest‌ ‌of‌ ‌your‌ ‌shift‌ ‌sails‌ ‌relatively‌ ‌smoothly,‌ ‌and‌ ‌you‌ ‌get‌ ‌off‌ ‌a‌ ‌bit‌ ‌before‌ ‌dinner,‌‌dodging‌ ‌that‌ ‌bullet.‌ ‌You’re‌ ‌exhausted‌ ‌when‌ ‌you‌ ‌plop‌ ‌into‌ ‌the‌ ‌driver’s‌ ‌seat‌ ‌of‌ ‌your‌ ‌car,‌ ‌checking‌‌your‌ ‌notifications‌ ‌on‌ ‌your‌ ‌phone‌ ‌for‌ ‌a‌ ‌second.‌ ‌When‌ ‌you‌ ‌don’t‌ ‌see‌ ‌any‌ ‌new‌ ‌messages,‌ ‌you’re‌ ‌a‌‌bit‌ ‌disappointed,‌ ‌so‌ ‌you‌ ‌stop‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌local‌ ‌coffee‌ ‌shop‌ ‌to‌ ‌get‌ ‌a‌ ‌latte‌ ‌on‌ ‌your‌ ‌way‌ ‌home,‌ ‌and‌ ‌as‌‌you’re‌ ‌walking‌ ‌out,‌ ‌your‌ ‌phone‌ ‌pings.‌ ‌It’s‌ ‌an‌ ‌unknown‌ ‌number.‌‌

** 1-800-CALL-KFC‌‌**

_ Hi,‌ ‌this‌ ‌is‌ ‌Harland‌ ‌Sanders‌_

_ But‌ ‌you‌ ‌can‌ ‌call‌ ‌me‌ ‌Colonel‌ ‌;)‌‌_

** You‌‌**

_ Oh‌ ‌hi!‌_

_I‌ ‌didn’t‌ ‌think‌ ‌I’d‌ ‌hear‌ ‌from‌ ‌you‌‌_ ‌

** Colonel‌ ‌Sanders‌‌**

_ How‌ ‌could‌ ‌I‌ ‌resist?‌‌‌_

_ I‌ ‌feel‌ ‌like‌ ‌I‌ ‌have‌ ‌to‌ ‌get‌ ‌to‌ ‌know‌ ‌you‌‌_

_ Can‌ ‌I‌ ‌take‌ ‌you‌ ‌out‌ ‌for‌ ‌dinner‌ ‌sometime?‌‌_

You‌ ‌blush‌ ‌at‌ ‌that‌ ‌text,‌ ‌wondering‌ ‌if‌ ‌you’d‌ ‌have‌ ‌anything‌ ‌nice‌ ‌enough‌ ‌for‌ ‌a‌ ‌date‌ ‌with‌ ‌a‌‌man‌ ‌that‌ ‌handsome‌ ‌that‌ ‌wears‌ ‌a‌ ‌suit‌ ‌into‌ ‌popeyes.‌‌‌

** You‌‌**

_ Sure‌ ‌why‌ ‌not‌_

Shit.‌ ‌He‌ ‌probably‌ ‌thinks‌ ‌you‌ ‌aren’t‌ ‌really‌ ‌interested.‌ ‌Did‌ ‌you‌ ‌just‌ ‌ruin‌ ‌that‌ ‌once‌ ‌in‌ ‌a‌ ‌lifetime‌ chance?‌ ‌Your‌ ‌thoughts‌ ‌are‌ ‌interrupted‌ ‌by‌ ‌another‌ ‌ping‌ ‌from‌ ‌your‌ ‌phone.‌‌‌

** Colonel‌ ‌Sanders‌‌**

_ I’ll‌ ‌pick‌ ‌you‌ ‌up‌ ‌at‌ ‌8‌ ‌;)‌‌_

** You‌‌**

_ Can’t‌ ‌wait‌‌_

Now‌ ‌you’re‌ ‌really‌ ‌panicking.‌ ‌You‌ ‌rush‌ ‌home‌ ‌and‌ ‌get‌ ‌a‌ ‌shower,‌ ‌washing‌ ‌off‌ ‌the‌ ‌distinct‌‌scent‌ ‌of‌ ‌grease‌ ‌and‌ ‌sweat‌ ‌from‌ ‌your‌ ‌day‌ ‌of‌ ‌work.‌ ‌You‌ ‌put‌ ‌on‌ ‌a‌ ‌little‌ ‌red‌ ‌dress‌ ‌and‌ ‌do‌ ‌your‌ ‌hair‌‌and‌ ‌makeup,‌ ‌deciding‌ ‌on‌ ‌wearing‌ ‌flats‌ ‌to‌ ‌avoid‌ ‌any‌ ‌potentially‌ ‌disastrous‌ ‌accidents.‌‌‌

Its‌ ‌8‌ ‌before‌ ‌you‌ ‌realize‌ ‌it‌ ‌and‌ ‌you‌ ‌hear‌ ‌a‌ ‌knock‌ ‌at‌ ‌your‌ ‌door,‌ ‌and‌ ‌when‌ ‌you‌ ‌open‌ ‌it,‌ ‌there‌‌stands‌ ‌Colonel‌ ‌Sanders,‌ ‌wearing‌ ‌what‌ ‌seems‌ ‌to‌ ‌be‌ ‌an‌ ‌even‌ ‌whiter‌ ‌suit‌ ‌than‌ ‌earlier,‌ ‌holding‌ ‌a‌‌dozen‌ ‌roses‌ ‌out‌ ‌to‌ ‌you.‌ ‌“Oh‌ ‌Colonel,‌ ‌you‌ ‌shouldn’t‌ ‌have..”‌ ‌You‌ ‌grin,‌ ‌inviting‌ ‌him‌ ‌in‌ ‌while‌ you‌‌search‌ ‌for‌ ‌a‌ ‌vase‌ ‌to‌ ‌put‌ ‌the‌ ‌flowers‌ ‌in.‌ ‌“So…‌ ‌How‌ ‌was‌ ‌your‌ ‌day?”‌ ‌You‌ ‌ask,‌ ‌listening‌ ‌to‌ ‌his‌ ‌reply‌‌as‌ ‌you‌ ‌fill‌ ‌the‌ ‌vase‌ ‌and‌ ‌put‌ ‌it‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌ ‌dining‌ ‌table.‌‌‌

About‌ ‌thirty‌ ‌minutes‌ ‌into‌ ‌dinner,‌ ‌you‌ ‌feel‌ ‌as‌ ‌if‌ ‌you’re‌ ‌flying.‌ ‌He‌ ‌took‌ ‌you‌ ‌to‌ ‌get‌ ‌the‌ ‌most‌‌amazing‌ ‌chicken‌ ‌you’ve‌ ‌ever‌ ‌had,‌ ‌and‌ ‌now‌ ‌you’re‌ ‌sitting‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌table‌ ‌talking‌ ‌about‌ ‌everything.‌You‌ ‌feel‌ ‌at‌ ‌home‌ ‌with‌ ‌him,‌ ‌and‌ ‌when‌ ‌he‌ ‌takes‌ ‌you‌ ‌home,‌ ‌you‌ ‌get‌ ‌a‌ ‌hug‌ ‌and‌ ‌you‌ ‌realize‌ ‌that‌ ‌he‌‌smells‌ ‌just‌ ‌as‌ ‌well‌ ‌seasoned‌ ‌as‌ ‌the‌ ‌chicken‌ ‌you’d‌ ‌just‌ ‌had.‌ ‌You‌ ‌wish‌ ‌the‌ ‌night‌ ‌never‌ ‌had‌ ‌to‌ ‌end,‌‌and‌ ‌before‌ ‌he‌ ‌leaves,‌ ‌he‌ ‌asks‌ ‌you‌ ‌out‌ ‌again.‌‌


End file.
